


What Isn't Meant to Be

by SunshineBun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Enemies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBun/pseuds/SunshineBun
Summary: Perhaps in another world, another universe, we could have been together.But the reality is that we are enemies, and we must stay apart.
Kudos: 1





	What Isn't Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written tentatively with a certain person in mind as the main character

Stepping around a group of women talking in hushed voices excitedly, I wordlessly accept the glass of alcohol from the offered plate. If I was going to be here, I might as well enjoy myself for a bit. Lightly sipping from the drink, my gaze wanders around the room, scanning for my objective. Despite the polite festivities of the ball, I was here for more serious reasons. I was to seek out the intentions of my arch-nemesis, who was said to be here.

We met a few years ago when we showed up at the same place with opposing intentions. One of us was to protect a person of high status. The other was to assassinate them. Ever since then, we have found each other on opposite sides of many missions. Yet, I know nothing about her other than her code name: Bun.

A group of nobles drifted past, startling me out of nostalgia. Discreetly, I glance around again, over the dancers in the middle of the floor, over girls, gathered around in frilly dresses and over men, tenderly escorting their partners around the ball. 

Her side profile catches my eye. Hair tucked back into flower pins and draping gently over her bare shoulders, my rival of four years was flawlessly blending in as a modestly rich young lady. Her face wore a gentle smile as she conversed with an older lady. Yet with my years of watching her, I knew that it was a very practiced and forced one. I allowed my eyes to wander down momentarily, taking in the sheer beauty of her figure wrapped in an off-the-shoulder gown, the delicate suggestions of her natural curves enhanced with the decoration of simple jewelry. She looked the part of a single maiden, perfect for assassinating an unsuspecting person.

Despite knowing her usual harsh ways, I could not help but admire how stunningly she held herself tonight. She usually hid under dark clothing, fitted to protect her from danger, as I did as well. The few times we had conversed gave away her witty humor and sarcastic ways. If only we were not consistently at the throats of one another, perhaps we could have been friends. Perhaps even lovers. But the reality is that we are enemies and that one of us will be killed by the other when our organizations consider them detrimental enough to missions. We both know this.

However, a small part of my traitorous heart longed to become closer to her, whispering tempting thoughts of asking her to dance. It had been a while since I had entertained thoughts of being involved with a female. Being in the organization meant little time for romantic feelings, and while it was not prohibited, I lacked the stability to allow for a relationship. 

‘ _I might as well enjoy myself. One dance cannot hurt._ _After all, as a gentleman at a ball, it is the proper courtesy to have a dance, and perhaps I could get some information from her. If I could even make her fall in love with me, everything might work out_.’

I told myself this, but deep down, I knew I was tricking myself; nothing good would come out of this.

The music started to die down into its final notes as I made my way over her, smoothing out my suit while carefully stepping around the delicate ends of gowns and waiters holding more wine glasses. She had just turned away from the woman, who noticed and smiled knowingly at me when I approached her. Her gaze flickered up to me, surprise evident in her expression, which she quickly masked with a polite, cautious smile. Amusement at catching her off guard clearly shows on my face, as her mouth gives a small twitch that hints at her annoyance, and she subtly recomposes herself into a more confident stance.

“Good evening, fancy meeting you again here.” I extend my arm out to her as I bow slightly. "May I have this dance?”

I notice how she checks her environment, perhaps noting the lady she was conversing with earlier gazing fondly at us, hand snugly fitted against the arm of a man, possibly her husband. Her eyes narrow slightly in suspicion, but as she can think of no reason to decline, her hand gently finds mine, and I turn to lead her onto the floor. I make sure to turn my head to hide the small smile that has forced its way onto my face.

As the starting notes of the violas sing, she looks up at me questioningly. I force an unwanted smile into a smirk.

“Why did you ask me for a dance?”

The only response she gets is a shrug. She sighs as she twirls, fabric billowing around sher in a pink swirl.

“You might as well make up a reason since you are obligated to entertain me for the duration of this song.”

“Perhaps I asked for a dance because I fancy you.” I laughed slightly, only half-joking. She gave me a weird look.

“You fancying me? As if I could even consider you a suitable option since all you ever do is make my life more difficult.”

“You wound me, my princess.” I drawl out, emphasizing the pet name.

Finally, a slight flush finds its way to her cheeks, and she looks down, but not enough to hide the smile gracing her lips. They look very soft, and I cannot help but wonder how they would feel against mine. 

‘ _Oh. I should not be thinking about that at all._ ’ 

I quickly turn as I step away from her to hide my face. We drifted back towards each other with the pulse of music, and a small, warm hand is laid gently just below my shoulder, sending tingles up and down my arm. My fingers curl softly around her waist. An affectionate sort of satisfaction surfaces within me at her small shiver and a blossom of hope grows at the reaction.

I could feel her slowly relax into the dance, our steps matching evenly at every swell of the beat. Her eyelashes flutter closed as she allows herself to enjoy the moment. When she looks back up, we lock eyes, and I give her a gentle smile without thinking. She stares at me in surprise, and I realize my mistake. It is entirely out of character to act docile, much less reveal a genuine smile.

_'This could work to my advantage. If she falls in love with me, then I could use her weakness against her. I could avoid getting killed. Or perhaps, we could-_ ’

I do not let myself finish the thought. The warm feeling that spreads within me just imagining it scares me. Cold nights, spent in the arms of one another, dancing at parties or curled up near a fireplace together. Pinning soft hands down with mine, hearing my name spill from her lips till the faint shimmers of dawn peek above the horizon. Waking up each morning, not fearing my next mission, but getting to kiss her loving smile. I cannot feel that way. Not as her enemy, not as part of the organization, not as a self-respecting man. 

She likely notices the sudden change in the atmosphere because she puts her usual, closed-off mask back on. The crescendo of the piece signifies the approaching end of the dance.

“So, what is your real intention of asking for a dance?” She questions, fixing her cold gaze upon me again. 

“To find out your intentions, of course. But you already knew that?”

“Perhaps, I may have just wanted to hear you voice it.” A twirl.

“Oh? What else might you want to hear me say?” I lead her around by the hand. We step towards each other again, chests almost close enough for her to feel my heartbeat racing.

She scoffs as much as she can without attracting attention. “Your willingness to die at my hands.”

As the musicians send the ending notes of the melody ringing around the large room, I spin and tip her back, carefully catching her by the waist. Her wide eyes lock with mine, and I give her a pained smile. I could not do this anymore; I was going to break. She was my weakness, and I needed to leave before I lost the control to restrain myself.

Couples slowly glide across the floor, delight evident in their voices as they prepare for another round of dancing. Her snowflake earrings sparkle in the lights of the chandelier above us as I gently raise her to lightly graze the tips of her ear with my lips.

“Perhaps I just wanted to hear you tell me you wanted my affection.” 

Her breath hitched, red creeping across her cheeks as I lean down, warm breath ghosting a kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head subconsciously, exposing the soft skin next to her throat as if permitting me to kiss down her neck. I wondered if her heart was racing as fast as mine.

My every fiber strained violently against my heart to not lean in the small gap that separated us and savor taste of her lips. To not gently suck on the sensitive spot on the side of her neck and make her moan. To keep my hands from desperately threading into her hair. To force my body not to embrace her. To restrain from showing her exactly how much my entire being longed for her. To not love her.

I force myself to step back. Mesmerizing eyes find mine, and they blink confusedly. Her soft lips parted slightly; a dusting of pink decorated her cheeks.

Despite knowing ballroom etiquette of not leaving a lady alone after a dance, I turn around and quickly head towards the exit before I can change my mind and claim her lips as mine. My soul feels like it is trying to rip itself out of my body to embrace hers. 

Perhaps in another world, another universe, we could have been together. 

But the reality is that we are enemies, and we must stay apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never written something like this before. If anyone actually reads this, please, let me know what you think. Thank you~


End file.
